Casi Navidad
by Randuril
Summary: Ranma y Akane eligiendo regalos para la familia. One-shot.


Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **Casi Navidad**

 **.**

—¡Oh, es hermoso! —exclamó Akane acercándose a la vidriera para ver mejor. Sin darse cuenta pegó el rostro al vidrio y abrió mucho los ojos, como si fuera una niña fascinada con un juguete.

Ranma se quedó unos pasos más allá, los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza en un gesto al parecer relajado e indiferente, pero la siguió con la mirada sin perderla de vista ni un momento. Habían salido de compras aquella fría y nublada tarde de noviembre para comprar los regalos de Navidad. Cuando Ranma refunfuñó diciendo que no era necesario porque aún faltaba mucho para la celebración, Akane protestó:

—¡Pero si ya es casi Navidad!

Y aunque Ranma aún pensaba que era demasiado pronto para hacer las compras, se alegraba de haberla acompañado, Akane se veía muy bonita con los ojos brillantes, el rostro sonrosado por el frío y su sonrisa. _Esa_ sonrisa.

—Hay cosas tan hermosas, no sé por cual decidirme —comentó Akane frunciendo un poco su pequeña boca—. ¿Qué piensas, Ranma? ¿Cuál te gusta más para Kasumi, el azul o el verde?

El muchacho se acercó a ella.

—Mmm... El verde, creo. —Ranma miró el delicado collar del que colgaba una pequeña piedra engarzada. Luego miró el precio, alzó las cejas y se giró hacia Akane— ¿Y ya viste el precio?

Akane asintió feliz. Luego, un tanto avergonzada, bajó la mirada.

—No es de plata auténtica ni nada, pero me parece muy bonito de todas maneras, ¿no crees? De todas formas hace tiempo que estoy ahorrando para los regalos de Navidad, quería que fueran especiales porque este año... Bueno, tú sabes, ya que vamos a... uhmm casarnos... serán los primeros regalos que haremos juntos a la familia.

Terminó completamente ruborizada y observándose la punta de los zapatos.

—Sí... —replicó Ranma embobado, sin poder creerse que Akane pudiera verse más linda todavía. Y de pronto recordó que se casarían el próximo año, y que ella sería su esposa y podría verla así cada día. Era increíble que todavía pudiera hacerla enfadar llamándola "marimacho", y que ella se lo creyera; resultaba divertido enfadarla así, pero claro que no lo pensaba, nunca lo pensó, y ahora mucho menos.

Estaba tan perdido en sus ensoñaciones pensando en el canela de los ojos de su futura esposa que no se dio cuenta de que Akane ya estaba entrando a la tienda y lo llamaba desde la puerta.

—¿Vienes?

Él disimuló ajustándose la gorra sobre la cabeza y murmurando algo.

Pidieron que le envolvieran el collar para regalo y al momento de pagar Ranma sacó un montón de billetes de su bolsillo y los contó cuidadosamente frente a la vendedora. Akane hizo el gesto de querer decir algo, pero una sola mirada un poco avergonzada de su prometido la detuvo.

—Muchas gracias por su compra. ¡Y feliz Navidad!

Al salir de la tienda, la pareja se iba en silencio, avergonzados, caminando lentamente uno al lado del otro. Akane se sentía mal, no había sido su intención dar a entender que ahora que se casarían Ranma debía pagar los regalos de Navidad para la familia, además ¿cómo conseguía el dinero? Últimamente había entrenado más duro y ganado algunos torneos, y los premios consistían en dinero en efectivo además del reconocimiento en el Arte. Pero hasta donde ella sabía, Ranma usaba el dinero (o al menos todo el que podía rescatar de su padre) para costearse nuevos viajes de entrenamiento para mejorar todavía más.

—¿Iremos por el regalo de Nabiki ahora? —estaba diciendo Ranma.

—¿Ah?... —Akane tardó en reaccionar—. No era necesario, Ranma.

—¿Cómo? Pues por mí está bien si no le damos nada, bastante ha lucrado con nosotros en estos años de preparatoria… Pero al menos creo que deberíamos regalarle una moneda de un yen, ¿qué dices? Apuesto que le encantará, ¡le brillarán los ojos! No podremos hacerla más feliz.

—No, tonto —Akane se guardó la sonrisa—. Digo que no es necesario que compres tú los regalos. De verdad, Ranma. Sé que no tienes dinero, y si lo tienes lo usas en tu entrenamiento, y eso es importante.

—Esto es más importante, ¡vamos a casarnos! —replicó Ranma.

Lo dijo un poco más alto de lo necesario, algunas personas que paseaban cerca de ellos los miraron haciendo que ambos jóvenes se turbaran y comenzaran a caminar más rápido. Pero pasado un momento Ranma se metió las manos en los bolsillos en una postura relajada; Akane hizo lo propio juntando las manos tras la espalda.

—Con lo que ahorraste y lo que he podido juntar en estos meses creo que nuestros regalos serán bastante decentes —comentó el chico.

Su prometida estuvo a punto de reír por esas palabras. Asintió. La seguridad que él había tenido al decir aquel «vamos a casarnos» le había dejado un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago, como el de las famosas mariposas, y un calor abrigando su corazón en aquel día invernal.

—Gracias, Ranma —dijo dulcemente.

—¿Hum?

El chico la miró de reojo, apreciando sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero no dijo nada.

Continuaron caminando hasta la siguiente tienda para elegir los demás regalos, y en ese momento Akane sintió que, aunque aún no eran marido y mujer, en aquel acto tan cotidiano de hacer compras comenzaba oficialmente su vida de casada.

Y le gustó.

 **.**

 **Nota de autora** **:** ¿Una historia de Navidad en febrero? XD Pues sí, para que vean lo horriblemente ocupada que he estado. Quería publicar este simple one-shot en diciembre por la época navideña, pero no había podido terminarlo para el 24 ni el 25 así que me dije "¿qué gracia tiene publicarlo si ya pasó Navidad?" Así que lo guardé.

Pero hoy revisaba mis archivos y lo encontré y quise terminarlo y publicarlo. Total. Creo que me inspiró el adorno de viento que nos regalaron por nuestro aniversario: es de bambú y colgado en nuestro balcón suena como Japón jaja.

Gracias por leer, y ahora sí, nada más de cosas nuevas, me pongo a terminar mis escritos. Deséenme suerte para publicar de una vez _Nieve y Viento_ XD.

Chau.

Romina


End file.
